1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for acquiring and for transferring information relating to payment means to a banking organization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such devices comprise means for reading the payment means connected to a central processing unit, and means for dialing telephone numbers associated with a modem for establishing a telephone link with the server center.
An exemplary device of this type consists of electronic payment terminals.
These terminals, located at a trader's, make it possible to perform transaction by bank card, securely.
They comprise a fixed base furnished with means of connection to a telephone line and a terminal proper equipped with a card reader and with a keypad making it possible to enter the amount of the transaction to be performed and enabling the card bearer to identify himself/herself.
Electronic payment terminals require the establishment of a telephone link with the server center of a banking organization, on the one hand, to obtain an authorization number in respect of transactions pertaining to sums greater than a pre-determined threshold value, currently fixed at FF 600 and, on the other hand, to periodically credit the trader's bank account with the sums corresponding to the transactions performed.
Under certain circumstances, for example in the case of a travelling trader, or when the trader has a stand at a trade show, that is to say in situations in which no telephone socket is available to the trader, it is not possible to obtain, with the aid of the electronic payment terminal, a prior authorization number and to credit his account with the takings received.
A trader can also be confronted with this same problem when he wishes to use a device for reading and verifying checks which also requires the establishing of a telephoning link with a banking organization.
Reference may also be made to the document WO-A-9520195 which describes a device in accordance with the preamble of claim 1 but which poses transmission reliability problems.